Septuplets
by Wahlzie
Summary: Claire and Charlie are excited with the new arrivals....for awhile anyway. PLEASE R&R!
1. Septuplets

**_Another of my old stories! RR_**

* * *

Charlie sat by Claire's side on the cave floor as she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Charlie has never seen her so happy as she took the baby in her arms. But it wasn't over yet. Out slipped a baby girl, screaming as she came into this world. Claire squealed in happiness that she had a boy and a girl. But it only got worse after that, out slipper another, and another, and then three more. Charlie's head started to spin looking at all the babies.

"Jesus Claire your a factory," Charlie exclaimed.

Seven gorgeous babies, four boys and three girls. Claire was delighted yet troubled at the thought of having to feed seven babies.

"Were to have to name them together Charlie," Claire smiled.

"Okay I thought we had planned to name one baby not 100," Charlie said.

Claire giggled at Charlie's remark.

"Okay how bout Claire 1, Claire 2, Claire 3, Charlie 1, Charlie 2, Charlie 3, and Charlie 4," Charlie suggested.

Claire burst out laughing.

"Well, we said that we were going to name one baby Luke," she said pulling a little boy over with brownish hair and little blue eyes.

"All right then this one is Luke but can I ask you something," Charlie said.

Claire nodded

"How in the bloody hell are we gonna remember which one is which," Charlie asked.

"Well, some have brown hair some have blonde hair. Some have little blue eyes other have big blue eyes," Claire said examining each wonderful facial feature of her children.

"Right," Charlie said looking at the babies in confusion. "Okay if this one is Luke then what are the other 15," he said.

"Well, I've always liked the name Jane," Claire said and she bounced a little blonde haired girl on her lap. "So this one is Jane."

"Jane? Why don't we name the next one Tarzan," Charlie smirked?

Claire laughed a smacked Charlie on the arm, "Shut up Charlie your not helping."

They spent the rest of the after noon naming Claire's children. They finally came up with the names Luke, Jane, Briana, Erin, Benn, Danny, Brendan, and Andrew.

Later that day Claire took a nap for she was tired after a long day of delivering seven babies. She kept them by her side as she slept and Charlie was close by. Then out of nowhere, Briana began to whine. Charlie looked over and began to panic. He picker her up and rocked her but she only cried louder. Charlie took her away from Claire so that Briana wouldn't wake her. She began to scream.

"Bloody hell! Okay baby Rock-a-by-baby on the tree tops," Charlie sang, but she only screamed louder.

"Okay I can do this. Ummm go to sleep," Charlie demanded. Briana still wailed in his arms. "DAMN DIDN'T WORK. Okay let's see here. You all everybody you all everybody," Charlie sang.

She only cried harder.

"You don't like that song," Charlie said. "Well, it wasn't my favorite either."

There was a crackle in the bushed and then Claire appeared. "Claire I was just trying to let you sleep and all," Charlie said.

Claire smiled and said,"Here let me take her," Claire said.

"She's all yours," Charlie said quickly handing Claire the screaming baby.

Then they heard a whimper coming from the cave. Charlie and Claire ran back to see that little Benn was whining. Then Andrew began to whine, and in unison all six babies in the cave began to scream and cry. Charlie and Claire looked at each other. This was going to be a long day.

_**

* * *

The end**_


	2. Everyone Gets a Turn

_**Okay I know I said **the** end BUT I have gotten so many reviews for this is decided to write another chapter! PLEASE RR!**_

_**bookworm835 -** thank you so much and trust me your not the only one who loves Charlie! LOL! PLEASE KEEP READING!_

_**Angal10 -** thanx for reviewing! I wouldn't know what having a baby is all about...im 14! LOL!_

_**Celtickitty89 -** thank you AND your wish for another chapter is my command!_

_**DemonQueen666 -** HA! this chapter is inspired by you! You said you wanted to see the other survivors reactions so here ya GO! Thanx for the idea!_

_**Leaviel -** thanx for reivewing and i guess too she would kno if she was pregnant or not with 7 kids! LOL!_

* * *

"Can't you do anything to make it all stop," Charlie screamed to Claire over all the crying.

"I've tried everything," she yelled back.

"Everything," Charlie yelled?

"Yes,"

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Your absolutely sure."

"YES," she yelled in frustration.

"Right sorry," Charlie frowned. "But you sure right?"

"CHARLIE," she screamed.

"Charlie dude, can you make them stop," Hurley yelled from the fire.

"Yeah," he said marching over to Hurley dumping two babies in his lap. "You watch two of them and that will help."

"Ummm dude how is this helping me." Hurley said raising an eyebrow.

"You are being helped by having the good feeling that you are helping me," Charlie explained.

Hurley look at Charlie like he was 50 feet tall.

"In the words of yourself...Thanks dude," Charlie said stomping away.

Hurley looked down and the screaming babies in his lap.

"It's okay little dudes you can stop yelling," he said nervously.

They just screamed louder.

"Jack dude help me," Hurley yelled.

"What's wrong", Jack asked.

"What's wrong," Hurley laughed? "I have two possessed kids in my lap and any second now their heads are gonna start spinning around and they will start spitting up pea soup."

Jack laughed. "O come on they can't be that bad."

"Then you take them dude," Hurley handed off the two children, one boy and one girl, to Jack.

"Good Luck," Hurly said braking into a run trying to get away.

"Hello there," Jack said in a cutesy voice sitting down with the screaming babies.

"I can tell your going to be and doctor and your going to be a nurse," he said.

"You can stop yelling now. How do I this umm?... Hush little baby don't you cry," he sang.

They babies kicked and screamed harder. "And mom wonders why I never got married and had kids," Jack muttered to himself.

Kate emerged from the jungle. "O Kate its great to see you," Jack said leaping up and handing her the children. "I need to ummm...go and check on everyone so you can watch them," Jack said already starting to walk away.

"Jack wait," but she was to late he was gone.

"Okay I can do this," she said looking at the screeching kids. "Go to sleep," she commanded.

Still crying. "Okay then...how about we walk to the beach," Kate suggested. "My sister's kids love walks."

As they walked along all the two babies did was scream. "Jesus I don't know how Claire can handle seven of you," Kate sighed. "But I think I should tell you this before your older," she said setting the babies down.

She paced around the jungle floor. "I don't know how to tell you this without you hating me and I figured the sooner the better. Don't tell your brothers and sisters I think it would be better if they heard it from me but...I'm an escaped convict," She sighed. "I know what your probably thinking, that Auntie Kate is a bad person but really I'm not. If you want to know what I did well...I was involved in bank robbery and then I killed the man I love. I know it sounds stupid and don't you to ever do it because you will regret it in the end," Kate finished.

"Thank God I have that off my chest," she sighed picking up the fussy babies.

When they reached the beach Kate was relived to see Shannon. "Hey Shan, you thing you could help me," Kate called.

"Help you. Haven't you heard IM useless", Shannon bawled.

"Riiiggghhhttt", Kate said. "Here make yourself unuseless and watch these kids will you, I need a brake".

Shannon was reluctant to take the shrieking babies but took them off Kate.

"Thanks and...if you get the sudden urge to...don't kill them," Kate whispered.

Shannon nodded in confusion and Kate was off to get as far as she could from the babies. Shannon sat the babies at her feet and watched as they screamed.

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to sun bathe in peace here okay," Shannon yelled.

Then the worst happened. One of the babies vomited.

"O my god," Shannon screamed.

Everyone came running to her. She was screaming louder then the children if you could believe it.

"What's wrong sticks," Sawyer asked.

"Thetas kid just puked on my new designer shoes," she broke down into hysterical cries.

Sawyer chuckled, "Well sticks let me take them babies off you do you mind."

"Take them and never let me see them again," she sobbed.

Sawyer took the children over to his tent. "Why are you kids screaming like you toes are being chopped," Sawyer asked the babies.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sawyer said unwrapping the cloth covering the babies that took the place of a diaper. There was a large turd in both of them.

"O man what so these people think I am," he said turning away. "These babies smell worse then a dear that's been dead for a week out in the sun on a back road in Georgia."

Sawyer walked back to the caves holding the babies away from him. He returned them to Claire and then jet.

"I wonder what is problem is," Claire said to Charlie.

Charlie just shrugged. "I think it's time me and you washed up lets find someone to watch the kids."

Claire nodded in agreement. The walked out to where al the survivors were standing, both struggling to hold all the children.

"Hey Hurley will you watch them for us," Claire asked.

Hurly began hysterically laughing. " Dude I'm not watching them until they are in the 8th grade (AN: my grandmom used to say that about me when I was little because I was a really bad baby LOL) ", Hurley said.

Charlie and Claire frowned. "WILL ANYBODY WATCH OUR KIDS," he yelled throughout the camp.

The whole camps activities stopped. "ANYBODY," Charlie yelled.

They were met by everyone screaming, "NO," and running for their lives.

* * *

_**If you want to see more work by me see:**_

_**Not Yet Safe**_

_**The Life Changing Sight**_

_**Charlie's Surprise **_

_**The Rescue**_


End file.
